In The Long Run
by dreamsnmusic
Summary: Bella and Jacob have been best friends since diapers. When the group of seniors go on a cruise the friendship is tested. Bella thinks nothing can change their bond, will it change?
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I dont own the rights to anything in twilight it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer i'm just having fun.**_

_(in my story Jacob and Bella are both seniors. She has already turned 18 and he's 17 at the moment. They go to the same school. This story is all human)_

**Prologue**

Have you ever heard the phrase 'best friends forver'?

Sounds cliche doesnt it?

But truth is I have someone who fits that mold. My best friend Jacob Black.

Me and Jacob have been friends since diapers. Our parents were always best friends. Our fathers still are, but his mother died when we were younger.

Me and Jacob have always been opposites in many ways. He's outgoing and I'm more to myself. He's the popular jock type and I'm more of the bookworm. He's tan and I look as if I could glow in the dark. But no matter the differences we still are alot alike.

We've shared secrets, first kiss (via dare from his cousin Quil) and tears. He's always had my back through the lying cheating guys who want to court me to the girlfriends of his that want to fight me because they cant handle how close we are.

Nothing will break our friendship. And I just know this senior trip coming up will be another thing to remember that made the friendship stronger.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I dont own the rights to anything in twilight it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer i'm just having fun.**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One**

I had just a few hours before I had to leave to get on the ship for our cruise. I was dreading it, but only because I was scared of deep water. Anything that could go wrong would with my luck. I didnt feel like drowning. Jacob assured me he'd save me from drowning and I laughed at him because he doesnt have the fastest reflexes.

I was trying to clean my room making sure I had everything I wanted or well needed. After making a run through I saw I was done, or well it was good enough. I had packed in advance so I knew I had the essentials. If I was missing pajamas or something I'd harass Jake and take his clothes.

Just as I thought of him I heard the doorbell. This always happened. I talked him up or something.

I went downstairs and opened the door looking at the big grin that was plastered on Jacob's face. I raised my eyebrow before busting out laughing.

"the hell you laughing at?" He questioned chuckling himself before pulling me in for a bearhug.

"you look like you are high or something. WAY too happy" I said pulling away from him smiling. "you ready for this trip?"

"yeah. I'm supposed to go pick up Quil after we leave here. His car is dead to the world. He told me to pick him up only after I picked you up" He smirked before wiggling his eyebrows causing me to roll my eyes. I dont know why suddenly Quil was chasing me, it was wierd.

"you know I keep hoping one day he'll give up and just date Leah. She's been chasing him forever and at one point I thought she snagged him but nope. My stalker remains free" I sighed.

Jake laughed and messed up my hair with a grin. "its not his fault your tits grew" He winked making my jaw drop. I hit him in the chest and fought to not blush too much. Any embarrassing comment make my cheeks pink to some extent. "aww I'm sorry Bells" He added with a laugh.

"jackass" I mumbled going to the living room grabbing my flip flops sliding them on. "well I have nothing else to do here until time to leave. I already said my goodbyes to my parents and im all packed. So its just waiting time" I shrugged.

"lets go to Quil's then. Maybe the others are over there" He said as I nodded going to grab my bags. I struggled with them as I walked making him laugh at me before he took them walking ahead of me out to his car. He muttered something before I got into his car huffing. Stupid strong indian.

He got into the car shortly after and we made our way to Quil's. Once there we parked and I had barely got out of the car before I was pulled into a hug.

"Hey Bella" Quil's voice said close to my ear before he let me go. I smiled and returned the greeting before seeing one of jake's other friends Embry walk up waving at me slightly.

Embry was the shy one out of the group. We spoke when it was just us but around the other guys he was more quiet. The only quiet friends I had was Embry, Angela and Edward. I wouldnt exactly call Edward my 'friend' he was just one of those friends of a friend. All of my other friends were flamboyant and outgoing. Something I needed to be more like, from what my other friend Alice told me.

I stood by Embry as Quil and Jake got into some discussion then started to wrestle. It was playful, but to those who didnt know them you'd think they were serious. Big muscled up dudes. I shook my head and looked to Embry smiling.

"so you ready for this trip?" I asked him watching him smile in response.

"definitely. I needed a way to relax." He spoke softly. We were close enough I could hear him over the sounds of the other two. "Its also like a good goodbye before college starts since I'm moving so far away" He said a bit sad.

He was really smart so he got a scholarship to a big league college. I knew he'd miss everyone but i was happy for him. He deserved the reward for being intelligent. I was about to reply when I felt an arm around my shoulders.

"hitting on my lady are we Embry?" I rolled my eyes. Did Quil ever stop?


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I dont own the rights to anything in twilight it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer i'm just having fun.**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two**

"hurry up Bells!" Jake shouted as he took off to board the ship.

I hated to be rushed, and I hated even more to be late so I had to rush. Jake had made us late and then wanted to gripe about having to hurry up. I should hit him in his throat, if I could reach it. Stupid tall indian.

I grabbed my bags and tried to run but kept almost falling. I wish I could have inherited some balance and grace from my family instead of the ability to trip over air. I finally got to the boarding area and was greeted by some guy that was in charge of shutting the entry once they were ready to leave. I dropped my bags by me and hunched over resting my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath. I was not in shape.

"bellllllaaaaaa" I heard a voice and rolled my eyes. I heard we were bunking in pairs. I had no idea who I was bunking with I just hoped it wasnt some psycho. I didnt know every senior, there were the secret creepers. I looked towards the voice and smiled slightly as Leah walked over and smiled at me. She was in a good mood. "guess what"

"uh..I dunno" I said not about to guess.

"I'm bunked up with Quil" She blushed. I knew we had so many females in our graduating class that the occasional girl would have to bunk with a guy.

"I know you're excited" I smiled. "maybe you can seduce him" I wiggled my eyebrows to add to the effectiveness of the comment.

"Oh I plan on it" She giggled. "you need to go see who you are bunking with." She said grabbing my boarding paper from me looking at it. "oh hey your room is right by mine. If you hear noises dont be upset"

I laughed and grabbed my paper from her picking up my bags. "lead the way. I need to lay on the bed and take some seasick medicine" I frowned. I knew I would end up needing it eventually, I wasnt the best with the ocean. Especially if you add my anxiety into the mixture. Fear of drowning makes you sick.

She nodded and walked ahead of me towards the rooms. She pointed to hers and then pointed to mine. I opened the door and walked in to see whoever my bunkmate was, wasnt in here yet. Gave me time to settle in. I unpacked my bags and places my clothes where they needed to go. I brought my stuff to go into the bathroom in there putting it away before grabbing the seasick patches putting them where I could get ahold of them easily. I took one opening the wrapped and put it on myself before going back into the room. I went to the door and opened it running into a hard body.

"well well well" I looked up and frowned. "dont frown at me" He laughed.

"what you doing in my room Jake?" I asked trying to look intimidating.

"my room too" He chuckled and pushed me out of the way sitting his bags down. Me, Embry and Quil requested to be around each other so we all got rooms by each other. I guess they thought we were too much to be in the same room" He grinned starting to unpack. "I hope you wear clothes to sleep in now, because I dont wanna see your goodies"

I shook my head. When I was younger I would always go to sleep in pajamas and wake up in my underwear. I get hot in my sleep and strip. So I got used to sleeping in a tank top and shorts, more like girl boxers. "I sleep in my tank top and boxers. You better not sleep naked or I'll beat your ass" I frowned.

"I sleep in my boxers as always. Dont try to rape me in my sleep" He teased. "I know I look delicious"

I smirked at his cockiness. Being in football and getting all his muscles built up had given him a big head. "well I know your vienna sausage wont tempt me. Same size from our bathtime right?" I joked.

"dont bring up bathtime. You know I was a blessed child"

I bust out laughing and laid on my bed. "please dont talk about your penis or lack there of." I shook my head and changed the subject. "so Leah and Quil are rooming together."

"I saw that. If I hear moaning I'm going to protest" He said shaking his head putting his clothes away. "It would be like listening to porn and I dont need to deal with all that sex in a closed room. You know you get grabby when porn is on"

"I do not!" I protested.

"should I ask Embry about what happened?" He smirked.

"I didnt grope Embry ok. I was trying to grab the remote to change it and.." I blushed embarrassed. "its not my fault"

"Embry enjoyed it though. " He laughed.

They never let me live that down. Embry did of course. He was as embarrassed as I was. It had to be my luck to reach for a remote and grab a guy part instead. It was dark so that is my excuse. I grabbed a pillow from my bed and threw it at him hitting him in the face. At least I was stuck in here with someone I got along with. Unless he snored.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I dont own the rights to anything in twilight it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer i'm just having fun.**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three**

Rules.

Seriously? A ship full of Seniors who like to break the law and they give us rules. I hope they dont think they can just kick us off the ship if we dont abide by them. 'you broke a rule you must walk the plank' eh yeah ok whatever. Ha.

"I'm breaking alot of those rules" Quil wiggled his eyebrows and I fake gagged to show him how I felt about that. "come on Bella..you know you want me"

"uh..negative. I dont go for the canine species" I gave a fake small smile and patted his back

"oooooo BURN" Jake and Embry laughed.

"Hey Bella.." I looked over at Leah who was holding something in her hands.

"uh what?" I wasnt sure if I wanted to know.

"you going to hit up the jacuzzi with me?" SHe grinned and handed me a bathing suit. This piece of string. The hell?

"oh shit" I heard the guys say and bite their fists earning them a glare.

I looked back at Leah and was about to protest before she pouted. "ugh Leah I hate you..you know that right?"

"I know you love me" She grinned and grabbed my hand pulling me to the room to change.

After getting changed I felt self conscious. Damn bikinis. I usually did more of the shorts bottoms or tankinis with the short bottoms. Not a drawstring, trangle top type of thing. And red to add to it. She must be trying to get me to find a man. Always a motive. I fussed the entire way to the jacuzzi and blushed when I saw a group of guys by the pool that was by the jacuzzi.

"well look at all that eye candy" Leah said winking at the guys. She may want Quil but she sure knows how to flirt and look at others.

"I feel like a turkey leg" I scoffed and she busted out laughing. "they look at me like I'm something to eat. And I know im just bone"

"with some tits" She added and nudged me before sliding into the jacuzzi. I sighed and slid in as well , exhaling while closing my eyes. Oh yes. This is heaven.

"hello ladies" I heard a husky voice and opened my eyes looking up at a god. God of what? I'm not sure but he sure was a heaven to stare at.

Leah looked up at the man then at me giving me a smile. "hello" SHe said softly before assuming her position. I was about to say something when I felt the unknown god slide into the jacuzzi. I looked at him and he smiled at me giving me that dimpled grin.

"I'm Emmett" He said holding out his wet hand to me. "Emmett McCarty"

Oh lord, seriously? Emmett?I remember him from 8th grade. He had a crush on me and at the time he was skinny, not well porportioned. The usual pre-puberty boy. Seriously, Jake had big ears and his head was too big for his neck.

"I remember you" I smiled shaking his hand. "i'm-"

"Bella Swan" He said with a smile cutting me off from introducing myself. "I'd have to say I remember you too. I had a thing for you in junior high, but you dated my cousin instead."

"your cousin? WHen and who?" I asked curiously.

"Edward Cullen. Freshman year"

"that is your cousin?!" I shrieked quietly. "I didnt know that. You dont even look mildly related"

"well now we dont. I'd say I'd grew up while he still looked about the same" He chuckled and winked at me.

I smiled and nodded. I was afraid I'd start stuttering if I spoke just then so I kept quiet until I knew I could talk like a human not a toddler. "you were right though, you grew up. You dont even look the same, I dont know how I didnt see you around school and recognize you" I said mildy confused.

"Well its not hard to see why you didnt see me. I mean, you hang out with Jacob Black and all" He said with a frown. Ok what was that about?

"what does THAT mean?" I didnt understand this little rivalry situation.

"lets just say that jacob and me dont get along. Sophmore year he stole my girlfriend Rosalie..." Ew, Rosalie. Uh yeah, not something I wanted to remember. I fought her for trying to tell Jacob to stop being my friend. "...and then when I got the better position in football he got pissed. Rivalry I guess you could say. So like I said..if you hang with him, that would be why you havent seen me"

I frowned. So Jacob is the reason I havent met a few people. Strange. "well we are here now right?" I smiled which got a smile from him in return. I watched as he looked past me and the smile turned into a serious look. I glanced back and saw Jacob looking in our direction. This is stupid.

"well I'll see you around Bella" Emmett said as he stood up and I watched the water trickle from that fabulous body he had. I was trying not to drool. He smirked slightly. "dont be a stranger"

"bye" I said softly almost in a trance as he walked away. He had a nice ass too.

"dont drool Swan" I jumped and looked at Leah who was grinning at me. "yes I saw that. Why dont you just rape him and get it over with?" She laughed.

"rape who?"

I froze as I heard Jacob's voice. He knew, and I dont know why I worried.

"Emmett McCarty" Leah's voice said in a teasing manner.

"the hell she will" Jacob huffed and got into the jacuzzi with us. "dont fuck with him Bella"

"excuse me? There is nothing wrong with him _dad" _I mocked him.

"I dont want you around him." His brows furrowed.

"why? From what I heard you stole his girlfriend Sophmore year so looking at it that way..you look like the one to watch out for dont you think?" I asked with a bit of attitude. I hated being told what to do and if ANYONE knew that, it was jacob.

"I dont care" He said sounding like a child.

"fuck you Jacob. I'll talk to him if I want. Hell, date him even. I mean..you dated his girlfriend Rosa-hoe didnt you?" I got up from the jacuzzi and didnt even look in his direction as I grabbed my towel and ignored the whistling as I made my way to the room. Great..already fighting over something simple.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I dont own the rights to anything in twilight it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer i'm just having fun.**_

_**I'm sorry its so short just wanted to throw a quick Jake POV into the mix**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Four**

Emmett McCarty.

Why him? Why any guy for that matter. Bella didnt need anyone but me in her life. I took care of her better than they could, I could make her smile when she was upset like nobody else could.

"you are such an ass" Leah's words caught me off guard making me scowl at her. The hell? Who said she could comment?

"shut up leah"

"no fuck you Jacob. What is it with men?" She threw her hands up and got out of the jacuzzi. "why dont you just get it? "

I ignored her. I didnt have time for this. I looked away waiting until I heard her groan and leave. I didnt have time for her hormonal issues. Let Quil handle that.

"you know she's kinda right" I turned and saw Embry standing there with his arms crossed.

"what are you talking about?" I was tired of people acting like what I did was wrong.

"you really dont get it. And I think you are oblivious to it. THat's the bad part. Why is it that you are always trying to scare guys off from Bella?" He asked making me feel the need to object. But before I could he spoke again. "dont try to lie either. The only reason you are ok with Quil hitting on her is because she doesnt have any interest in him. You always feel you have to be that one guy for her even if you arent actually WITH her."

"Embry you are talking crazy. I'm not jealous of anything she has with these dudes. I just dont want her with Emmett" Why were people making this so difficult. I thought it was pretty simple really.

"but why? Has he done anything to you personally?" He looked at me with a smirk knowing I didnt have an answer right away. "You stole his girlfriend and all he did in his revenge was get a better place on the team. What has he really done to you? If anyone has the right to dislike someone its him against you. That's all you do is steal guys' chicks man. And it always happens to be a chick that Bella doesnt like. I dont know how you manage."

"man whatever"

"see? No argument. Question..if you have problems with these guys..then what would you do if one of your friends dated Bella?" Where was he going with this? Who else wanted her besides Quil?

"what are you getting at? I'd rather her be with someone I approved of" He smirked at me that little shit. I dont wanna know what he's thinking, ok I lied I do. "what are you thinking?"

"So what if Paul asked her out?" He smirked.

"the hell? Hell no. My sister and him are dating. He'd better not"

"I meant if he was single dipshit" He laughed making me mad.

"no I dont approve of him." I kept a straight face. I remember approving of Leah's younger brother Seth with Bella. He was a couple years younger but she dated him over the summer. he was too shy to make a move or really get too serious. So I had no worries.

"ok what about me?" That's it! He wants her to himself. I knew it.

"you like her?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"maybe i do..got a problem with it? I may want to go out with her on a date could you handle that?" I sighed. If I said no then he'd think he proved himself right.

"no. If she agrees to go out with you then that's ok"

"You are a stubborn fool. But I'm going to go ask her out right now. I mean hey..you dont mind" He smiled and patted my back before walking off.

I clenched my jaw and tilted my head back closing my eyes. I needed to clear my head. First Emmett hits on Bella, she gets mad when I tell her no, Embry tries to insinuate I'm jealous then goes to ask my Bella out. WHOA. _My_ Bella? Since when did I consider her a possession of mine? Would she agree on a date with Embry? What if they got together and then he got all her attention. All the hugs, wiping her tears away when she cries, laying by her holding her close when she cant sleep because of a storm. No one was taking my place, hope they remember that.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I dont own the rights to anything in twilight it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer i'm just having fun.**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Five**

**(BELLA POV)**

Men were stupid no scratch that. BOYS were stupid. How could my best friend be such an ass? UGH. I was brought out of my fit listening to a knock at the door. I huffed and got up going to it opening it to see Embry smiling at me.

"hey what you up to?" I asked letting him in before walking back over sitting down.

"I have a plan actually" He said sitting down on Jake's bed giving me a smile. "that is if you want to get back at Jake. I'm planning something to show that he's just tough on you "

"what's the plan then?" I asked completely curious. A chance to put Jake in his place was a good plan I'd say. And embry was good at plans.

"well I told him I was going to ask you out on a date. So we need to plan a good one. Get all fixed up and we'll just go eat and act...like we are on a date' He chuckled. "just long enough to get on Jake's nerves. Then once I prove my point you can go hang out with Emmett"

I grinned at him and flung myself over hugging him. "you are a genius. I should so hook you up with one of my friends for this"

"well I cant turn down an offer like that" He grinned at me making me giggle.

"ok let me get ready" I said pushing him out the door. "go get dressed!"

He laughed and left to go to his room as I ran around finding a good outfit. I got on my pants and was pulling my shirt over my head when the room door opened and I got knocked onto my backside. I heard a deep laugh and struggled to get my shirt off of my arms so I could see. Ugh I was stuck.

"stop laughing at help me" I scowled sitting there in the floor with my arms tangled above my head.

After a bit of help I got my shirt put on and glared at the tall dark body of Jacob. I was waiting for his apology. I deserved it

"where you about to go?" He asked raising his eyebrow looking over my outfit.

"on a date" I said with an internal smirk. I walked to the bathroom grabbing my brush and did something with this wild hair as he watched me.

"with who?" He asked as if he didnt know. I bet he was hoping it wasnt true.

"embry"

I watched him clench his jaw which made his torso tighten showing the muscles he possessed. I see why so many girls drooled over him, he did have a nice body.

"why you going out with him?" his voice knocked me out of my daze and I frowned.

"because I can FATHER" Sarcasm was dripping heavily from my words. "why does it matter?"

"because he's one of my best friends and so are you. its wierd bella!"

Ok so he had a point it was kinda wierd. He probably didnt know what to think of it. But from what Embry said I needed to do this so I could date Emmett without interference. I just wanted the chance to choose if I wanted.

"well its just us trying to see what is going on between us. He's easy to talk to and wouldnt want to pass a good chance by or anything" I shrugged and put on my cherry chapstick. "now how about you go take a shower and wash off the chlorine I'll be back later. K?"

He grunted and pushed past me going into the bathroom. I smirked and slipped on my shoes before stepping out of the room and say Embry come out of his room giving me a smile.

"you ready?" He asked looking at his watch then at me.

"sure am. had to deal with the big bad Black before I left though"

"what did he say?" He chuckled and motioned for us to go.

"said it was wierd. And then he grunted at me all mad when I left. He's such a big baby"

"he's used to having everything all to himself. And that includes you. You know he doesnt like to share you"

That was true. He was always territorial about me. Always making sure people knew he was my best friend and wouldnt be replaced. I dont think he could ever deal with me being too close to someone who wasnt him. It wasnt his way. But he'd have to deal with sharing me because I couldnt be single forever.

* * *

**(JAKE POV)**

Damn that Embry for actually asking her out. I thought he was bluffing. And she said yes! What is up with that? i thought they were my friends why are they dating?

Now I'm standing here in the shower just letting the water hit my body and think about why this makes me so mad. Is it because its Embry?

No Embry is a good guy, if anyone would make a good boyfriend for her it would be Embry. He's the biggest gentleman out of all my friends.

Is it because she is just dating?

I dont know. I just dont know. I dont want to share her, and especially in a relationship. What Embry talked about has me questioning things.

Am I selfish? Maybe. I want to test the waters but I want her to stay single. Its natural for a guy to date alot but not all girls do. Bella didnt need to date she had all she needed here with me.

I gave conversation, made her laugh, she could always count on me and never had to worry about me hurting her. Why would she need to date? I'm all she needs.

But..what if she wanted affection? I could give her that. Sex? I could give her that too.

WAIT. Did I just say I'd have sex with Bella? That's my best friend. Isnt that..sick? Well I am a man afterall. Its normal. Nothing is wrong with that. Bella is attractive. Those big eyes that seem to read me, those pouty lips, the way her curves are both soft and tone..Jacob stop it.

I cant be getting hard thinking about my best friend. When did this happen? Seriously. Have I ever thought of her this way? Maybe I'm having sex withdrawl. That has to be it. Once I get laid I wont think abouther like this anymore. Right?


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I dont own the rights to anything in twilight it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer i'm just having fun.**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Six**

**(BELLA POV)**

To say the 'date' with Embry was fun was an understatement.. I learned about his crush and we joked about the other guys. If I didnt think of him as a brother I would date him for real because he's a great guy. I would definitely help find him a good girl to occupy his time on this trip. I owed him that much.

I had my arm linked with his as we laughed on our way back to our rooms. Since we were next door to each other it was convenient. I pulled my arm from his as we got in between our two rooms. I knew Jake had to be spying, our laughter was loud enough.

"I had fun tonight Embry. We should go out more without Jake. You're not too bad" I chuckled.

"oh well thank you miss swan" He laughed. " dont forget you promised me a hookup"

"and I wont forget. I know the person person. I'll talk to you tomorrow about it" I said catching movement from my room door. Jake is a douche. I leaned over and pecked Embry's cheek. "get some rest. Cant look all ugly tomorrow"

"oh same goes for you. You need every bit of that beauty sleep" I pushed him and chuckled giving him a wave before walking to my door and walking in.

Jake was laying on his back looking up at the ceiling. I ignored him and went into the bathroom washing my face and changing into my PJs before walking out and climbing into my bed.

"have fun?" I heard him ask. I glanced over and he was still looking at the ceiling.

"Yes I did acctually alot of fun. Embry is a sweetheart. Im surprised he's friends with you and Quil" I added adjusting my position in bed so I was facing him.

He looked over at me and I couldnt decipher the look in his eyes. "so ya'll dating now?"

I wanted to laugh because he sounded jealous. "we decided that we are just very good friends. I'm actually going to set him up with a girl from school. He deserves a good girl"

I heard him exhale in relief. What is REALLY going on? "that's cool"

"what did you do while I was gone?" I asked curiously. "messed with some of those sluts?"

I needed to control myself. I sounded like a jealous girlfriend. I just thought Jake could do better. None of the girls he messed with were long relationship material. They were promisicuous.

"Actually? No. I went out to eat, came back and was taking a nap when I heard your big mouth coming down the hallway. You laugh like a hyena"

"excuse you? He who sounds like a jackass choking" I frowned and threw a pillow at him hitting him in the head. "my laugh is perfect, sounds like bells"

He looked at me then shot over to my bed hitting me with the pillow I had thrown at him. That brought on the pillow fight shortly after. We began to wrestle and I pushed him to make him fall into the floor but he pulled me along and we both fell onto the floor with a thud. Unfortunately rather than him breaking my fall I broke his and he is not the lightest person.

"ow fatass" I groaned trying to push him off. He was just in his boxers and my shirt was up almost exposing breast while my girl boxers felt like they were halfway up my ass. "I have a wedgie get off me"

He started laughed and sat up. He helped me up and moved his hands down and fixed my shorts. I blushed and pinched him. "what?" He laughed.

"I'm telling Quil you picked my wedgie for me" I teased while adjusting my shirt and getting back into bed.

"He'll just be jealous it wasnt him"

I started laughing because truth be told, he probably would. "I'm surprised they didnt come to see what the noise was. You arent light, you probably shake the ground when you thud."

"they probably thought we were having sex"

I bust out laughing. "yeah right" His face had a look I couldnt understand. "Im a virgin. Why would I be having sex all willy nilly on this ship?" With that he smirked.

"because I'm persuasive. And who said it was me and you? I couldve just been sexing while you were gone. I'm pretty irresistable to these ladies" he started to flex and tighten his abs muscles. I admit I wanted to lick em. I'm a muscle girl.

"not to all ladies Mr Black. I resist those nonexistant charms of yours" I batted my eyelashes and covered up in bed getting comfortable.

"that's because I havent put em on you. If I did you'd try to rape me." He wiggled his eyebrows as he got into his bed.

"rape you? uh negative. I dont do dogs"

"techinically you havent DONE anything so how would you know what you would or wouldnt do?" I huffed at his question. One day I'd have sex and prove them all wrong.

"whatever. When I lose my virginity I'll become a nympho and lock you out of the room while I do my dirty deeds"

He laughed. "yeah ok..well when you lose your virginity. I'll be there"

I scoffed and ignored him. But while I was about to go to sleep I was thinking about what he said. he'll be there? how?


	8. Author Note

Sorry I haven't been around in awhile. I completely forgot I had stories up and lost the saved parts of them! But I will read over what I've posted so far and then start anew. I'm back to feeling creative and I'm ready to share my random ideas. I should have a new chapter posted by tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I dont own the rights to anything in twilight it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer i'm just having fun.**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**(BELLA POV)**

Another great day on the ship.

Kinda.

I state 'kinda' because the first thing I did this morning was fall out of the bed and twist my ankle. Then I almost tripped on my way to breakfast which would have resulted in me falling into the breakfast tray that would have created a bigger problem.

I sat in a chair soaking up some sun when a shadow was cast over me. I opened my eyes to see Emmett standing there with a smile that lit up his face.

How anyone was immune to those dimples, I would never know.

"Hey, Emmett" I smiled moving my hand up to block the sun from my eyes when he moved to sit by me.

"Hello, Bella. How are doing? I saw you limping earlier at breakfast but didn't want to start some fight with Jacob when I walked over to ask how you were"

I rolled my eyes a bit and shook my head. "You don't have to worry about him. You can talk to me whenever you want to. He isn't my boss"

He smiled and nodded before his teeth dig into his bottom lip.

"Do you want to have dinner with me later?"

I would have gasped in surprised if I didn't think I'd look like an idiot. I was surprised though.

"Um, sure..I mean Yes" I stammered a bit and closed my eyes to fight the feeling of being an idiot.

"Great. I can come by the room later and get you" He smiled and then looked at his cell phone before frowning. "I have to go meet up with Edward, I'll talk to you later?"

"I'll see you around..6:30?"

He nodded and leaned down to kiss my cheek. "see you then"

I smiled fighting the urge to put my hand on my cheek as he left and was in my own zone until I felt someone grab my shoulders and I screamed.

"Geez Bells. Someone is wound up tight eh?"

I frowned at hearing Jake's voice and slapped his arm before he sat down getting comfortable.

"Don't sneak up on me like that you jackass" I complained before exhaling softly. "So are you out here to get some sun? I mean look at how pale you are you albino" I joked.

"Yeah I should share my hue with you. Maybe then you wouldn't look transparent" He winked. "Do you ever even tan or do you just burn and peel to reveal a new layer of pale skin?"

"Shut up you ass" I flipped him off.

"Oh you heart my poor little soul"

I had to roll my eyes and then looked at him seeing he was definitely comfortable. "So what are you doing later? Any big plans?"

"Probably spend time with the guys, they are trying to find ways to throw parties we can break rules in. You should join us. You know you are one of the guys anyways. Unless you are with Leah or something"

I shook my head. "Um, I have a date later actually"

"A date? With who?"

"Emmett" I should have known his reaction.

"What? Do you just like bothering me? I mean, here you are going on a date with a guy I don't like."

I scoffed. "So? You date girls I don't like all of the time so what is the big deal? Its just dinner. I'm a big girl and I can handle myself"

He sighed. "I know you can its just..I don't want you to get hurt by him because he wants to hurt me for things I've done"

"So you think he's doing it to get back at you? Its not always about you Jacob. Can't he just genuinely like me? He used to for awhile when we were younger before you stole his girlfriend"

"That's not what I'm trying to say...its just-"

"Just what?" I interrupted. "Just be happy for me. If he hurts me, then ok you can kick his ass or let me do it but you can't always stop me. I have to date eventually. And one day I will get married and have kids, I can't have babies if I can't even go on a date with someone. I'll be the old lady watching her friends happy while she babysits all their kids and talks to her cats because she's lonely"

He had a serious expression until the end of my conversation and then there was a loud laugh.

"I'd hate to have you talking to your cats, I hate cats" He replied with a smile.

"Shut up. Its not funny, I'm going to be the crazy cat lady"

"Don't worry Bells, " He said putting his hand on my shoulder. "I'd love you anyways. Even with your lack of sanity and bad taste in companionship"

* * *

**(JACOB POV)**

****I really didn't want Bella to date Emmett. I didn't trust him. Maybe it was my karma or I felt paranoid but I didn't want her dating someone that I didn't get along with. It didn't sit right with me.

So I sat here on my bed watching her dig through her clothes to find something to wear that she thought he'd like. And a part of me hated him for that.

Not that I was possessive over Bella's attention or anything. I was fine with her hanging out with Quil or Embry, and of course she could hang out with Leah whenever she wanted. I was even ok with her being around that Edward kid sometimes even if I thought he was gay or something.

But with Emmett, it was different. I can't explain it.

"How does this look?"

I looked at Bella as she showed off her outfit.

"Your ass is about to hang out, do you want to be flaunting the goodies?"

She scowled at me and found a different outfit putting on some pencil skirt I know she got from Leah.

"This better?"

I nodded because at least it wasn't revealing even though it made me think of naughty librarians.

There was a knock and she quickly grabbed her things before taking off to the door. She opened it and smiled before saying her goodbyes and leaving.

As soon as she left I took my pillow holding it over my head.

I don't know how long I was laying like that before the door opened.

"You really are pathetic"

I pulled the pillow off of my head and glared at Embry. "Shut up dick. You don't know what I'm doing here"

"I know that Bella just left on a date, and you are moping like a jealous admirer. Why can't you admit you have feelings for her?"

"I fucking don't ok? God." I rolled onto my stomach and growled to myself.

"Thou doth protest too much, methinks"

"fuck you Shakespeare"


End file.
